Night of the Soul
:For the full transcript of Markus' section in this chapter, click here. :For the full transcript of Connor's section in this chapter, click here. Night of the Soul is the thirty-first chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has six different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Markus and Connor. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Night of the Soul, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. Decisions offered here are heavily reliant on actions performed in earlier chapters. The chapter begins with one of:- * Pay Respects - if Markus is still alive and Carl died in Broken * Welcome Home - if Markus is still alive and Carl deteriorated in Broken * Connor on Sacred Ground - if Markus is no longer alive and Connor joined the revolution in Crossroads * Thin Ice - if Markus is no longer alive and Connor didn't join the revolution in Crossroads Markus Pay Respects * Carl died in "broken" # Pay Respects (checkpoint) - if Carl died in Broken # Confide in Carl - leads to Markus on Sacred Ground if Connor joined the revolution, or Thin Ice if he didn't Welcome Home * Carl deteriorated after Leo was hurt in "Broken" # Welcome Home (checkpoint) - if Carl deteriorated in Broken # Enter the House # Explore the House #* Browse Books - only available if Markus chose to read a book in The Painter #* Play Piano - only available if Markus chose to play the piano in The Painter #* Look at the Chessboard - only available if Markus chose to play chess in The Painter #* Listen to Leo's Message #* Look at Your Painting # Go Upstairs # Carl's Nurse Intervenes # Convert Carl's Nurse # Enter Bedroom # Reconcile with Carl # Confide in Carl OR Carl Dies # Leave - leads to Markus on Sacred Ground if Connor joined the revolution, or Thin Ice if he didn't North Among the People * Jericho lost their leader in a previous scene # North Among the People - if Jericho wasn't attacked in Crossroads and Markus left or is no longer alive # Call To Arms # North Decided to Attack the Camp Markus Among the People # Markus Among the People - if Jericho wasn't attacked in Crossroads and Markus is still alive and did not leave # Violent Attack OR Peaceful Protest #* Markus Chose to Fight for His People - if Violent Attack was chosen #* Markus Chose to Protest for His People - if Peaceful Protest was chosen North on Sacred Ground * Jericho lost their leader in a previous scene * Jericho was attacked in 'Crossroads' # North on Sacred Ground - if Jericho was attacked in Crossroads and Markus left or is no longer alive # Deviants Regroup # Call To Arms # North Decided to Attack the Camp Markus on Sacred Ground * Jericho was attacked in 'Crossroads' # Markus on Sacred Ground - if Jericho was attacked in Crossroads and Markus is still alive and did not leave # Deviants Regroup #* Talk To North (if alive) #** Share a Moment with North #* Talk to Kara (if alive) #* Talk to Josh (if alive) #* Talk To Simon (if alive) #* Talk to Connor (if deviated) #** Kill Connor #*** A New Connor Will be Sent #** Spare Connor # Violent Attack OR Peaceful Protest #* Markus Chose to Fight for His People - if Violent Attack was chosen #* Markus Chose to Protest for His People - if Peaceful Protest was chosen Connor Thin Ice # Thin Ice (Available only if Connor remained a machine and was killed by Markus, who should also survive.) # The Last Assignment - leads to Hank's House if Hank quit the force, or Battle for Detroit if he didn't Hank's House * Hank quit the force # Hank's House # Enter House # Talk to Hank #* Hank Confides About His Son (Cole) OR Hank Rails Against Androids # Leave # Hank Committed Suicide - leads to Markus on Sacred Ground if Markus is still alive or North on Sacred Ground if he isn't Connor on Sacred Ground * Connor joined the revolution in 'Crossroads' # Connor on Sacred Ground (Checkpoint) (if Connor joined and Markus died in Freedom March or Crossroads) # Deviants Regroup # Explore The Church #* Talk To North #* Apologize to Kara (Only available if Connor encountered Kara during On The Run) #* Check On Josh (Only available if Markus survived Freedom March but died during Crossroads) #* Check On Simon (Only available if Simon survived Stratford Tower, Simon and Markus survived Freedom March but Markus died or got rejected during Crossroads) # North Calls To Arms # North Decided To Attack Camp Notes * Considering the Jericho raid in the previous chapter, the title of this chapter is a reference to the Night of Broken Glass which was a pogrom against Jews in Nazi Germany. ** This chapter takes place on November 10. This is the date that pogrom took place on in 1938. * Some concept arts of Woodward Church depicts a shootout scene which final game doesn't include. Apparently, in this chapter, humans were going to raid the church after deviants take refuge in, and both sides would engage in a shootout. But, it was either never realized or cut out.Romain Jouandeau's Instagram * There is a big game error in this chapter. If deviant Connor dies in Jericho, Hank is hostile and Markus is dead or exiled, Connor will visit Hank in his deviant clothes and then appear playable on the Sacred Ground. Then in the last chapter he will correctly follow his machine storyline. * Kara is the only playable protagonist who can make an appearance in this chapter, but she will never be playable there, regardless of player’s choice. * The only time Kara and Connor talk is in this chapter after Jericho is blown up. However, their face to face interaction happens only if Markus gets killed or rejected prior to that scene. * Carl's vital signs in this chapter are displayed on a monitor, where it shows that he has a heart rate of 42 bmp, an oxygen saturation of 65% (which causes impaired mental function on average), and a respiratory rate of 7 breaths per minute (which is under the average for his age group). Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Observations Markus can make in Carl's house that are not in the flowchart: ** an umbrella stand full of canes ** the android canaries (you cannot activate them this chapter) ** a glass display case of sculptures in the den ** the giraffe (only from the ground floor) ** the books he may have read previously (can only page through them if he did so) ** a set of candles & an animal skin rug on the piano Footnotes References de:Nacht der Seele ru:Ночь души Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters Category:Markus’s Chapters